Fight Me If You Dare
by Bexus Drake
Summary: Den här ficen handlar om Maximilian Drake, Clover Ciccone, Liam Oresh, James Hope, Jolene Keynes och Lily Evans, så dessa kommer vara med i första hand. Karaktärerna tillhör mig och ett par internetvänner, så det är copyright där.
1. Chapter 1

Det var en sådan där underbart regnig dag, en sådan dag som man bara ville krypa upp i en mysig fåtölj, under en gosig filt med en härligt skriven bok och en kopp te i händerna. En sådan dag som man inte frivilligt ville spendera på ett stort lok som skulle ta folk till ett stort slott i Skottland från Kings Cross station i London, fast det kunde såklart ingen hjälpa. I alla fall, Kings Cross station var denna dag proppfull av elever som antingen skulle börja på Hogwarts - skolan i Skottland - för första gången eller som skulle fortsätta på sin utbildning. Någonstans i folkmassan, kunde man få syn på fyra syskon varav två var tvillingar och var extremt lika varandra, de hade samma honungsblonda hår, samma intensivt gröna ögon och samma sadistiska flin; den två år äldre storasystern hade likadant blont hår och likadana gröna ögon, men hon saknade det sadistiska flinet. Hon hade två år tidigare hamnat i Ravenclaw, och var inte alls lik resten av sin familj. Den äldste brodern, var tre år äldre än tvillingarna och då ett år äldre än storasystern. Han hade brunt hår och gröna ögon och även han ett sadistiskt flin. Han hade hamnat i Slytherin liksom alla andra förutom Gabrielle - storasystern - i familjen hade gjort. Fast det var inte riktigt sant. Han var bara halvbror till syskonskaran på tre personer och hade en egen biologisk bror, Anthony, som hade hamnat i Ravenclaw två år tidigare. Deras far var död dock, så Anthony bodde hos sin faster och därmed hade Anthony glömts bort.

Bakom syskonskaran, stod deras föräldrar, Xander och Leah Drake och försökte skynda in syskonen i spärren innan det var försent. Så småningom kom de in och de ställde in sina saker i bagaget på tåget, men sparade sina trollstavar och klädnader. Och så skildes de åt; Gabrielle gick till sina kompisar; Arcturus (storebrodern) gick till sin kompis Heath; Maxine gick till deras kusiner och Max sket totalt i vad de andra gjorde och gick och sökte upp en egen kupé. När han inte hittade någon tom kupé, gav han upp och gick till den närmsta, vilken redan innehöll fem personer; två rödhåriga flickor; en svarthårig flicka och två brunhåriga pojkar (varav en Max kände igen sedan ung barndom) som alla såg ut att vara förstaårselever. _Vilken blandning_, tänkte han och himlade med ögonen. Han öppnade dörren och ställde sig i dörröppningen.

"Kan jag sitta här? Okej, bra", sade han släpigt och satte sig ner på sätet som de två andra pojkarna satt på. "Åh, förresten, så dumt av mig. Maximilian Drake. Renblodig. Ni?" tillade han och höjde på sina ögonbryn, lät sin blick flyta över de andra i kupén. De var tysta ett tag, vissa växlade blickar och sedan öppnade den ena rödhåriga sin mun.

"Clover Ciccone. Renblod, fast det är inte så viktigt, antar jag?" svarade hon vänligt och log.

"Jolene Keynes", svarade den svarthåriga stelt och sammanbitet. "Halvblod, om det är så viktigt för dig." _Keynes_, _självklart_, tänkte Max och log falskt mot henne.

"Lily Evans. Halvblod", svarade den andra rödhåriga, lika stelt som Jolene.

"Liam Oresh, halvblod. Fast det vet du ju förstås redan", sade Liam och log mot Max. Deras storasyskon Liena Oresh och Arcturus Drake hade varit i bråk i tre år sedan Arcturus hade slutat svara på Lienas brev efter att familjen Drake flyttat till en stor herrgård i Irland och därför flyttat ifrån grannstatusen med familjen Oresh.

Därefter kom en lång tystnad innan den sista i kupén svarade lågmält:

"James Hope. Mugglarfödd." Max nästan svalde sitt saliv i munnen och ögonen började tåras av skratt, även fast han inte släppte ut något, men tillslut kunde han inte hålla sig längre och ett kort, torrt hånskratt for ut genom hans mun.

När han hade avslutat sitt skratt, såg de andra på honom med irriterade blickar och han klistrade fast ett sadistiskt flin på sina läppar.

"Jag kan inte tro mina ögon att jag har hamnat med en _smutsskalle _ och tre _blodsförrädare, _ liksom, hur stor är _chansen_?" frågade han.

"Antagligen lika stor som att hamna med en självisk, sadistisk, blodsberoende, pompös pappskalle", kastade Jolene tillbaka och Max bet ihop sina käkar.

"Precis", instämde Lily med ett flin. "Vet du vad? Det är till och med mer halvblod och mugglarfödda i samhället än vad det är renblodiga, visste du det?" Max knöt ihop sina nävar och hans gröna ögon blixtrade till.

"Vilken pompös pappskalle, kan inte ens statistiken i samhället", flinade Jolene och log falskt.

"Vad kallade du mig, Blodsförrädare?" frågade Max och tog fram sin trollstav från jackfickan.

"Åh, försöker renblodet utmana de små blodsförrädarna?" undrade Jolene hånfullt och nu blev Max högröd i ansiktet, kastade sig upp från sätet och stoppade sin trollstav under Jolenes haka, på hennes hals.

"Tala inte så till mig något mer", väste han mellan de sammanbitna, vita tänderna. Han ignorerade de andra som satt i kupén, och borrade in sin blick i Jolene. "Blodsförrädare." Plötsligt öppnades kupédörren och en lång, kraftigt byggd kille med svart hår stod i dörröppningen. Max spärrade upp ögonen och i nästa stund var han uppe mot väggen, upptryckt av den stora killen och trollstaven släpptes från hans grepp. Ilskan från Max gröna ögon var sedan länge borta och hade nu ersatts med rädsla.

"Tala inte så till min lillasyster", väste killen och Max såg från honom till Jolene och svalde. "FÖRSTÅTT?" Max nickade snabbt, helt skärrad av händelsen.

"James! Sluta upp med det där!" skrek plötsligt en förtvivlad röst som Max direkt kände igen som Gabrielle. Han trycktes hårt tillbaka en sista gång innan han släpptes och han sjönk ner på sätet. Han tog upp sin trollstav och stoppade ner den i sin ficka.

"Du borde lära din lillebror hyfs, Gabrielle, för inte tror jag att han kommer hamna i Hufflepuff eller Ravenclaw, så osmart som han verkar vara", muttrade James och borrade in sin blick i Max en sista gång.

"Slytherin är inte till för bara onda personer, James. Även fast det verkar som det", sade Gabrielle och vände sig till den nästan likadana killen, som hon så mycket pratat om under sommarloven, Oliver. "Ska vi gå och leta reda på en kupé? Vi har inte mycket kvar av resan och vi har fortfarande ingen plats." Hon vände sig sedan in mot kupén och blängde på Max. "Försök att inte skapa bråk, Max. Okej? Du vill inte bli relegerad innan du ens kommit till Hogwarts." Max himlade med ögonen och såg skärrat på James som gick ut från kupén och stängde dörren.

"Hon har rätt, Maximilian. Du vill inte bli relegerad från Hogwarts innan du ens kommit dit", sade Clover.

"Jag vet. Jag hörde det nyss", muttrade Max och reste sig upp. Han tog sin klädnad och gick ut från kupén och i samma ögonblick som han skulle stänga dörren hörde han Lily prata.

"Vilken mes", sade hon och Max bet ihop, ignorerade henne och började gå mot omklädningsrummen. Han gäspade och slank i en av hytterna, låste dörren och bytte om till sin klädnad på tio minuter.

* * *

När tåget hade stannat, hoppade Max av och följde efter de som han suttit i samma kupé med mot båtarna som skulle ta dem till slottet. Max hamnade i samma båt som Clover, Liam och James medan Jolene och Lily tog en båt med två andra.

"Varför var jag tvungen att hamna i samma båt som smutsskallen och blodsförrädaren?" muttrade Max tyst för sig själv och drog med handen i vattnet när de åkte över sjön. "Ey, Smutsskalle!" sade han lite högre och vände sig om där Liam och James satt. "Visste ni att det finns ett sjöodjur här? Du vet säkert Oresh på grund av din syster, men i alla fall. Du får akta så att du inte blir tagen, smutsskalle. Jag har hört att det _älskar _ smutsskallar att äta."

"Äh, håll käften, Drake. Var inte så löjlig", sade Clover och Max himlade med ögonen, lutade sig tillbaka.

* * *

När dörrarna öppnades till den så kallade Stora Salen, spärrade Max upp sina ögon och såg ut över de äldre eleverna som satt uppdelade på fyra bord, alla dukade med varsin färg; grönt och silver för Slytherin; blått och brons för Ravenclaw; gult och svart för Hufflepuff; och rött och guld för Gryffindor. Han kunde urskilja sin storebror bland Slytherinbordet mittemot hans brunhårige bäste vän och Gabrielle vid Ravenclawbordet, sittande bredvid hennes rödhåriga bästa vän och mittemot de två svarthåriga Keynestvillingarna. Strömmen av förstaårseleverna ledde fram till en liten trappa där de stannade och spred ut sig längsmed foten av trappan. Den gamla damen som stod där framme harklade sig och kollade sedan mot rektorn som harklade sig och sade ett par välkomstord innan en sliten hatt som satt på pallen där fram brast ut i någon slags sång och Max såg skeptiskt på den. När sången var slut, rullade damen upp en pergamentrulle och tog upp den gamla slitna hatten från pallen.

"Clover Ciccone!" ropade hon och Clover som stod bredvid Max tog ett djupt andetag och gick och satte sig på pallen, lät damen lägga hatten över hennes huvud.

"Hmm... Du var en svår en. Smart, kunnig, listig... men frågan är om du kommer klara..? Hm... SLYTHERIN!_" _ropade hatten ut och Clover log mot det applåderande Slytherinbordet och gick och satte sig på en tom plats där.

"Maximilian Drake!" Max flinade självsäkert och såg på eleverna i Stora Salen, några såg oroliga ut, några (James Keynes och Jolene samt Lily) såg irriterade ut och Max gick upp mot pallen, satte sig och lät hatten sjunka ner, men knappt hade hatten nuddat hans huvud innan den gav ifrån sig sitt svar.

"SLYTHERIN!" utbrast hatten och Max flinade mot Jolene och Lily, Gabrielle och gick till Slytherinbordet som även nu applåderade. Han omfamnades av Arcturus som bankade honom i ryggen och Max skrattade till, satte sig bredvid Arcturus och mittemot Clover och hennes vackra, röda hår.

"Maxine Drake!" ropade damen och Max tvillingsyster gick upp, han kunde svära på att Jolene och Lily stönade då de fick se Max nästan likadana tvilling, med samma hårfärg, hudfärg, ögon och sadistiska flin. Självklart hamnade hon i Slytherin och hon möttes av likadant vrål som Max hade mött och Arcturus omfamnade henne likadant och hon satte sig bredvid Max.

"Lily Evans!" Lily gick till pallen och såg nervöst mot Jolene som gjorde tummen upp och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Sicken tur att jag vet vad jag ska göra med dig, Evans", sade hatten som nu sjunkit över Lilys huvud. "RAVENCLAW!" Max kunde se hur Ravenclawarna, särskilt Gabrielle, Oliver, Kate Elwes (Arcturus bästa väns lillasyster som var bästa vän med Gabrielle) och James Keynes, applåderade och Max himlade med ögonen, riktade sin blick tillbaka mot hatten som nu var på Smutsskallens huvud och ropade ut Gryffindor. Ett par elever kom och gick och sedan var det Jolenes tur som sorterades till Ravenclaw och möttes av hejarop och applåder. Sedan var det Liams tur och Max kunde se hur Arcturus stelnade till vid efternamnet och när Liam ropades ut till Gryffindor, precis som sin storasyster. På väg från pallen, snubblade han på trappan och ungefär många i salen skrattade, som grädden på moset, hånflinade Clover och ropade "Elefant!" till honom och Liams kinder blev röda innan han ändrade utseende bara sådär och han hade en elefantsnabel som näsa. Eleverna i salen skrattade nu bara ännu mer medan Liam bytte tillbaka till sitt vanliga jag och satte sig ner bredvid sin syster och hennes bästa vän, Hayley.

När alla hade blivit sorterade, klingade rektorn i sitt glas och tystnaden lade sig över salen. Han reste sig upp och såg ut över havet med eleverna.

"Låt festen börja!" ropade han och i det ögonblicket som han sade sista bokstaven, dök det upp mat på fat på borden samt pumpajuice i bägarna. Max skrattade och tog för sig av kycklingen - han var, liksom de andra syskonen förutom Gabrielle (som vanligt) som var vegetarian, väldigt förtjust i kyckling - och salladen. Han åt aldrig kolhydrater förutom bröd då han varken tyckte om ris, potatis eller pasta. Han drog på munnen och började äta av det.

* * *

Efter måltiden, reste sig prefekterna upp och sade till förstaårseleverna att följa med dem. Max, Maxine, deras kusiner, ett par andra, och ett par till tvillingar reste sig upp från Slytherinbordet och följde efter Slytherinprefekterna ut från stora salen, nerför trapporna.

"Dessa trappor kan flytta på sig när som helst, så det gäller att hålla koll på dem!" ropade den ena prefekten över sin rygg och ledde ner eleverna till en mörk korridor där de gick i fem minuter innan de kom till någon slags staty som frågade efter lösenordet och prefekterna sade _rent blod _ med en mun. De gick in genom ett hål som öppnades och in i ett stort rum med två stora soffor vid en eld och flera små soffgrupper.

"Herrarnas sovsalar ligger åt vänster och damernas ligger åt höger; detsamma med era duschar", sade en annan prefekt och pekade mot hållen och schasade sedan med sina händer. "Seså, hopp i säng! Ni vill inte försova er redan på er första dag!" Max himlade med ögonen och följde med de andra förstaårspojkarna mot deras sovsalar. När de väl var framme vid dörrarna, delade de upp sig och varje sovsal för förstaårseleverna fick vardera fyra elever. Max gick in i sin sovsal och mot sin himmelssäng. Han bytte snabbt till pyjamas och sjönk ner i sängen och en djup sömn vid tankarna på första skoldagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okej, så detta kapitel blev lite invecklat och konstigt, kanske. Så bli inte alltför besvikna på det här kapitlet och sluta inte följa den här fanficen bara för det här kapitlet är ni snälla (wow mycket kapitlet). Tack. Tag och luta er tillbaka och varsågoda och läs - andra kapitlet i Fight Me If You Dare!**

Nästa dag vaknade eleverna på Hogwarts - och de flesta lärarna - upp med leenden spridda på sina läppar och rufsiga, ostyriga frisyrer. Förstaårseleverna var extra nervösa och förväntansfulla, men även fulla av skräck från vad som skulle komma. Eleverna gjorde sig i ordning i sina sovsalar och gick därefter till frukosten som hölls i stora salen. Salen var lika full som kvällen innan och vid borden satt eleverna som var allt från trötta och uttråkade till pigga och glada. Elevhemsföreståndarna sprang mellan borden för att dela ut scheman till alla elever och när alla fått sina scheman och frukosten var över för var och en, reste sig eleverna en efter en, grupp efter grupp och gick till sina första lektioner för läsåret; förstaårseleverna i Slytherin skulle ha örtlära tillsammans med förstaårseleverna i Hufflepuff, något som ingen från de två elevhemmen var nöjda över. De var mest bittra över att få dela samma lektion tillsammans. Speciellt Slytherinarna. För Gryffindorarna var det någonting annat. De skulle ha försvar mot svartkonster med Ravenclaweleverna, och detta lättade mer upp spänningen än den mellan Slytherinarna och Hufflepuffeleverna.

I alla fall. Ingenting spännande hände på örtläran då det bara var teoretiskt. Däremot, var det något mycket mer spännande som hände på försvar mot svartkonsterlektionen mellan Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Eller spännande och spännande, mer hemskt var det ju, för det som hände där skulle ingen kunna glömma och det skulle snart spridas runt på Hogwarts till varenda en så att varje elev och lärare visste om incidenten. Och många Slytherinare skulle skratta sig trötta. För på den här lektionen hände det som inte skulle få hända någonsin på Hogwarts. Det var som sagt försvar mot svartkonster mellan Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Den gamle professorn - eller han var väl en medelåldersman rättare sagt - steg in i klassrummet medan tankar om hur fabulös han såg ut denna dag virvlade runt bland flickorna samt i hans huvud. Han ställde sig vid katedern och såg ut över klassen och flinade.

"Välkommen till er första lektion av försvar mot svartkonster! Idag ska ni bekämpa de här små varelserna. Och ni måste akta er - de kan bitas och ta sönder allt som ligger i sin väg!" Professorn drog loss det vinröda skynket och fram kom ett dussintal blåa figurer med svarta ögon. Som tur satt de fast i en bur, men det skulle inte dröja länge förrän de släpptes ut. "Så, vem kan berätta vad för varelse de här är?" En mörkblåhårig flicka från Gryffindor vid namn Calypso Fitzpatrick räckte upp en hand och likaså gjorde många Ravenclaware, däribland Lily och Jolene. "Miss Keynes, skulle du kunna berätta vad för varelse de här är?" Jolene nickade och log mot professorn samt mot den person som satt bredvid henne, vilket självklart var Lily.

"Självfallet kan jag det. Det där är pixiegnomer", svarade hon och såg mot de blå pixiegnomerna.

"Alldeles riktigt, Miss Keynes! Pixiegnomer!" utbrast professorn. "Ni kommer säkerligen klara det här själva alldeles utmärkt, men i alla fall, får se hur ni fixar detta!" Han öppnade buren och ut flög pixiegnomerna. De flög och tog sönder böcker, välte ner bläckhorn från bänkar, bet i trollstavar och gjorde allmän hysteri i klassrummet. Eleverna försökte med olika försvarsbesvärjelser så som _Confundo, Expelliarmus_ och _Depulso_, men ingen tycktes fungera mot de blå, vilda varelserna. Elever fick panik och snart kunde man få syn på en klargrön stråle mitt i alltihop och eleverna stannade upp, vände sina blickar mot James som stirrade rakt ut i den tomma luften, för nedanför honom låg en död pixiegnom, med sina svarta ögon tomma som rymden. De andra pixiegnomerna fortsatte med sitt stoj, de brydde sig inte ett dugg om att en mugglarfödd nyss hade dödat en av deras familjemedlemmar med en _Avada Kedavra_, en oförlåtlig förbannelse. Frågan var bara hur en mugglarfödd trollkarl som knappt visste någonting om magi, kunde veta om den förbannelsen.

"J-jag visste inte. J-jag..." mumlade James och såg skamset ner på sina händer.

"Straffkommendering, Mr Hope!" sade professorn strängt medan Jolene kastade en _Immobulus_ mot pixiegnomerna så att de stannade upp och virvlade runt i en seg atmosfär. James stönade och när skolklockan ringde packade de alla ner sina saker och försvann ut från klassrummet. James kom ikapp med Liam och de styrde sina steg mot trollformelläran som de skulle ha med övriga Gryffindor och Hufflepuff, medan Ravenclaw skulle ha kvastflygning med Slytherin, vilket de flesta såg fram emot.

På kvastflygningen samlades eleverna på gräsmattan utanför Hogwarts med utsikt mot Quidditchplanen som låg ett par hundra meter bortifrån platsen. Professorn kom stormande ut på planen och såg strängt på eleverna med sina kattliknande ögon. Max höjde på ena ögonbrynet och lät sedan sin skeptiska blick glida över sina klasskamrater. Han stannade den på Jolene som höjde på sina ögonbryn och sedan kollade mot Lily. Max skakade på huvudet och vände sedan sin blick mot professorn, men var tvungen att flytta på sig lite för att inte få Clovers klarröda hår ivägen.

"Ställ er vid era kvastar, håll uppe er hand över er kvast och säg "upp" med hög och tydlig röst. Seså, vi har inte hela dagen på oss!" sade professorn och Max lydde henne genast, vilket Clover, Lily och Jolene gjorde lika säkert. De andra följde professorns order inte lika säkert och var lite osäkra på sina händer. Direkt när Max, Clover, Lily och Jolene sade _upp_ till sina kvastar, dök kvastarna upp i deras händer och de greppade fasta tag om dem. Max såg stolt på sin kvast och de andra, sträckte på ryggen och vände sin blick tillbaka mot professorn som väntade otåligt på att alla skulle få upp sina kvastar.

När alla kvastar var uppe, vilket hade tagit ett relativt långt tag, log professorn mot sin klass och harklade sig.

"Gränsla era kvastar och på min visselpipa så sparkar ni upp från marken, svävar en stund och på min visselpipa så ställer ni er på marken igen. Förstått?" sade hon och väntade på ett jakande svar.

"Ja, madam", sade den större delen av klassen förutom Max och Jolene och ett par till. Max hade alltid avskytt körer och detsamma med Jolene. De gränslade sina kvastar och på professorns visselpipa så sparkade de upp från marken. Max log nöjt och skrattade till, men det dröjde inte länge förrän professorn blåste i sin visselpipa och han var tvungen att landa igen. Han såg besviket på sin kvast och suckade när skolklockan ringde. Dags för lunch och därefter en rast på en timma innan det skulle vara trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor medan Ravenclaw skulle ha trolldomshistoria och Hufflepuff skulle ha förvandlingskonst. Max tog sin väska och följde med sin tvillingsyster mot Stora Salen för att äta lunch. Väl inne i salen, satte de sig vid Slytherinbordet och hamnade bredvid Valentina Walker, en rödhårig förstaårselev som Max kunde missta för Clover på grund av deras likadana hårsvall, och Clover som såg ut att inte riktigt vara nöjd med att ha hamnat bredvid varken Max och hans tvillingsyster eller Valentina. Men trots detta, så åt de med god aptit och när de ätit färdigt, reste de alla sig upp och skildes från för att slösa bort sin håltimma. Clover gick ut från matsalen och när hon gick förbi ena trappan så kände hon hur någon eller någonting stötte in i henne och hon föll till marken, stönade av fallet. Hon ställde sig irriterat upp från golvet och föste undan den person som var där. Personen som hon kallat elefant kvällen innan vid sorteringsceremonin. Liam. Hon suckade och gav honom en irriterad blick.

"Varför så klumpig?" muttrade hon och skakade på huvudet.

Medan detta hände, vandrade Max runt i slottet och knuffade sig förbi ett par Hufflepuffare som gick i klunga. Han såg sig omkring och gick uppför en trappa som började flytta på sig och hoppade över på plan mark i sista stund. När han var där, gick han i den korridoren som fanns där ända tills det tog stopp och någon gick in i honom. Han gnuggade sin panna och fick direkt hat i blicken när han insåg att den som gått in i honom var Smutsskallen James.

"Nämen, ser man på. Varför går en liten ynklig Smutsskalle kring i slottet alldeles ensam? Är inte den rädd för att råka stöta på personer som kan... förhäxa den?" frågade Max hånfullt och hans läppar krökte upp i ett stort hånflin och var snabbt uppe med sin trollstav ur fickan på kappan. "Du vet, jag är rätt duktig på förhäxningar och jag kan ha råkat höra en fågel viska i mitt öra att du kan den oförlåtliga förbannelsen, dödsförbannelsen, är det sant? Det må vara väldigt korkat av dig, Smutsskalle, men jag kan inte undgå att fråga dig... hur det kan komma sig att du kan en sådan förbannelse. För senast jag kollade så visste Smutsskallar ingenting om oförlåtliga förbannelser. Ingenting om magi över huvud taget faktiskt." James försökte gå förbi honom, men Max hindrade honom genom att blockera hans väg. "Försöker du rymma, Smutsskalle?" James svalde och försökte undvika Max blick som sökte efter James blick för att spänna ögonen i James. "Du kan ju åtminstone försvara dig. Har inte mugglarna lärt dig några knep? Eller är de lika klena som ni smutsskallar och ynkar?"

"Snälla, låt mig bara vara, Drake", mumlade James och tog upp sin stav.

"Varför skulle jag låta en smutsskalle som du bara vara?" frågade Max och flinade, såg ner mot James trollstav. "Tänker du använda den där förbannelsen på mig också nu?"

"Varför skulle jag döda? Pixiegnomen var en olyckshändelse, Drake. Jag trodde att Abra Kadabra var en äkta trollformel, och så sade jag fel och råkade då lägga av den förbannelsen", muttrade James. Max himlade med ögonen och såg skeptiskt på James.

"Visst, visst, om du säger det så, Smutsskalle", sade Max.

"Men om det är någonting jag har lärt mig här den här korta tiden på Hogwarts och i magivärlden så är det det här. Jag lärde mig det här på trollkonsten idag. Expelliarmus!" utbrast James och i nästa sekund hade han Max trollstav i sin andra hand. Max fick något extremt hat i sina ögon och väste åt James som kollade förvånat på mahognystaven som inte ens var hans egna. Max skulle precis säga någonting när Clover kom till scenariot och Max såg irriterat på henne.

"Eh, hej. Skulle någon av er kunna leda mig till sjukstugan? Jag behöver hjälp att hitta dit", sade hon och Max suckade, blängde en sista gång mot James innan han nickade mot Clover och började gå mot ett håll, med vetskapen om hur Arcturus och Gabrielle hade beskrivit slottets byggnad innan de åkt till Hogwarts.

"Var har du nu ont?" grymtade Max och såg bak mot Clover som snart hann ifatt honom.

"Ont i magen", svarade Clover tyst och log svagt. "Tack för att du leder mig till sjukstugan, förresten. Det är mycket vänligt av dig, Max."

"Äh, den där Smutsskallen irriterade mig rätt mycket. Den tog min trollstav, Ciccone! Eller, han kastade en Expelliarmus över mig, men han - en _Smutsskalle _- tog den ändå från mig! Usch, jag hatar honom så himla mycket", muttrade Max.

"Snälla, använd inte det där ordet. Det är bara nedvärderande och onödigt", sade Clover och suckade. De gick in i sjukhussalen och gick bort mot sjuksystern. "Har ont i magen, har du någon värktablett eller någonting som kan hjälpa?" Sjuksystern mumlade ett svar och föste ner Clover på en ledig säng. Max satte sig på kanten och när han tittade mot sängen bredvid så var Liam där.

"Vad har du nu gjort, Oresh?" frågade Max irriterat och granskade Liam som låg och höll för sitt huvud.

"Ramlade nerför en trappa och in i en vägg. Vanlig otur, Max", svarade Liam och log snett.

"Som vanligt alltså", sade Max och såg ut genom fönstret. Han ställde sig upp och gick till det, placerade sina handflator på fönsterbrädan och drog ett djupt andetag innan han drömde sig bort i vädret.

* * *

Samma kväll somnade han gott med tankar virvlande omkring i huvudet på honom och ett litet leende på hans smala läppar.

**A/N: Okej, jag var tvungen att skynda mig på vissa ställen och runda av slutet snabbt så det blev rätt konstigt på dessa ställen. Dessutom orkade jag inte riktigt checka med grammatiken på alla ställen pga stress och tidspress. Förlåt för detta och för att det blev ett lite kortare kapitel och hoppas att ni ändå tyckte om det!**


End file.
